


Beautiful Lies

by SweetCresta4



Category: Odesta - Fandom, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, Pre series, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCresta4/pseuds/SweetCresta4
Summary: Cover my eyes with your hands, Just pretend we're better.There are no more surprises to come, lets be numb together.When Annie just wants to believe that there is more for them, so Finnick comes up beautiful lies.(Based off the song 'Beautiful Lies' by Birdy)





	Beautiful Lies

**Author's Note:**

> My first solo Drabble. Would love to know thoughts and if anybody would like more odesta writings! P.s. This song belongs to my odesta playlist and that's how I got the idea.

“Tell me beautiful lies.”

Annie closed her eyes and Finnick painted her a picture of a life that they’d never have. A wedding day, three beautiful children that only had to fear scrapes and cuts from playing, sweet uninterrupted sleep, no more secrets in the Capitol, no more greedy hands, no more watching kids play a game they never asked to be apart of. 

“One day,” Annie whispers, hopeful, though she knows she has no reason to be. She'd been hopeful all her life, and she still ended up in the games. 

“One day,” Finnick mumbles back, knowing that he can’t give her what she wants. What she deserves. 

“Tell me about our wedding day?” 

The boy smiles sadly, “Well, I think it’s appropriate it’s on the beach, yes? Your mom and Mags would help you pick out a dress. I’d insist that you didn’t need anything fancy, but you’d want one because you love pretty dresses.” 

Annie cut in, “I do like a pretty lace.” 

“Our vows would have the crowd sobbing, naturally," he joked. “We’d dance, and we’d have a cake. We’d be really happy.. and everyone else there wouldn’t even matter.”

Annie pulled herself in closer to him, not knowing if she was feeling happy or sad. Perhaps happy to know that he wanted what she wanted, but sad to know that it’ll never happen. 

Before things turned too sad, Finnick was mentioning that they probably should get sleep. Annie agreed, resting her head upon his chest to listen to his familiar heartbeat. As always, Finnick stayed awake until he knew Annie was okay, playing with the girls red hair, making sure she fell asleep peacefully. 

He must of though she was sleeping because his movements stopped. 

“Finnick? I don’t need a wedding. I just need this.”


End file.
